ROTBTD - First Meeting
by I'm An All American Reject
Summary: Just my own version of how our favorite Big Four met and started their adventures, and such! Let me know what you think.


I got bored and decided to write about how the Big Four met. So this isn't in the modern age, it's back in the medieval times (sorta), Jack's clothes are what he was wearing when he first came out of the pond. And! He's 18 (almost 19) in this. -I know, weird, but anyways.

Hiccup is 16 and a half

Merida is 15 and a half

And Little 'Punzel is 14 (Turning 15 the next dayyy~)

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Rapunzel's p.o.v.**

"Yes, mother." I'd answered sadly while wrapping my arms around my stomach slowly. Okay so maybe asking to go see the lights wasn't the best idea I've ever had, I should have known Mother would tell me no. She always did.

Gothel looked at me with an annoyance floating in her eyes, although her face showed nothing but undeniable distress. "Oh, Rapunzel, don't start that pouting. You make me feel like a bad guy, when you do. I'm only trying to protect you! You're only 14! The world-"

"Is a dangerous place. I know, Mother. I know." I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right foot. "I just… I just wanted to see the lanterns up close.."

"And now the mumbling! Rapunzel you know how I feel about the mumbling!" Mother snapped pinching the bridge of her nose in between her fingers. When I didn't say anything she let out a loud sigh, "How about I make you Hazelnut soup for your birthday? It's your favorite you know."

_'Because it's the only thing you ever make…'_ I gave a small smile, "Actually, Mother, I've thought of something else you could get me for my birthday." She raised a slim black eye at me, but nodded for me to continue. "Remember those paints you brought me when I was little? I'd like some more of those. I… I've run out of paint you see.. and well-"

"The mumbling again, Rapunzel." She stood and paced in front of me, "And getting those paints would be a three day trip! I wouldn't even be back until after your birthday has past. Oh, what kind of mother would I be if I left you here by yourself for all that time?!"

_'It's not like you haven't done it before.'_ I almost said, but bit my tongue and instead twirled some of my blond hair around my fingers. "I just.. I thought it would be a better then wanting to go see the lights."

I could tell I had one the conversation by the look on her face. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Alright, Rapunzel. I will go and get you your paints." She pulled me into a hug and stroked the back of my head lovingly. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"

"Of course, Mother." I said hugging her back, _'If you were really worried, you could always take me with you.'_ "I know as long as I stay in my tower I will be safe from the outside world."

After I packed her a basket of food for her long journey and she got her own supplies, I walked her to the window. She pulled on the hood on her cloak making sure it would stay up against the cold winds that were blowing around outside the window. Winter seemed to stick around a little bit longer than it had in the previous years. I opened the window to see snow glistening off the trees, grass, and rocks. The small stream that flowed by my tower, was frosted on the edges, but flowed freely in the middle.

A small wind blew in through the window causing me to shiver slightly, "It's gotten colder. Mother will you be okay out there?" She laughed,

"Oh Rapunzel! You silly girl, of course I will be!" She secured her wicker basket at her elbow, making sure the lid was closed tightly before pinching my cheek affectionately. "Try not to eat so much. I know a little piggy that's getting chubby!" She laughed, then poked my nose. "And make sure you shut this window tight once I'm gone, you catch a cold if you don't. I'm sure Jack Frost would love a chance to nip and your nose, my dear."

_'Well what do you expect? There's only so much room in this tower for exercise! Jack Frost, huh? Well maybe he'd be my friend, nah… as Mother always says, who'd want to by my friend?'_ I inwardly frowned, but made sure to continue to smile. "I will, Mother." I gave her another hug.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you more."

"And I love you most." She ran her fingers through my hair one more time before she climbed onto the ledge of the window and used my hair to lower herself onto the snow covered ground. She waved up to me, and I waved back as she walked off towards the woods.

I let out a frustrated sigh, leaning on the ledge of the window. _'Why doesn't she trust me? I'm sure I could handle myself out there.'_ I felt a scaly hand on my arm and glanced down to see my trusty chameleon friend, Pascal sitting next to me. He smiled and pointed his tail out the window, moving it excitedly.

"You know I can't Pascal. Mother would be angry at me if I left the tower." I said softly making him frown. He climbed up my arm and perched himself on my shoulder in his usual spot. I smiled, "Hey now, if anyone has the right to be sad it's me, but no frowns, Pascle. We'll have a marvelous birthday party here, just the two of us."

He gave me a look telling me he could see straight through my façade. However my smile never wavered as I walked away from the window to get started on my morning chores.

* * *

**Jack's p.o.v.**

No words could explain how excited and happy I was. I had finally found people that knew who I was. It had all started a little over half a year ago when I was flying over the remote Islands of Berk. It snowed there nine months out of the year and then hailed the other three, without any help from me I might add, but I had heard about the place from North. He had been talking to one of the Yeti's about some of the Vikings there. _'Vikings, huh?'_ I had thought to myself, _'Maybe I'll go pay them a visit.'_

I had been flying over the town when I was knocked out of the sky and into the forest by a giant flying cat. Or at least that's what I thought it was, turned out to be a dragon. I had rolled across the ground and ended up bouncing onto my feet with more grace then I thought I had. My next set of thoughts were simultaneous and had been, _'Should've paid more attention to what North had been saying about this place.'_ And _'HOLYFREAKIGSNOWFLAKES! HOWDOISTOPTHATTHING?!'_ I gripped my staff tightly and pointed it at the black beast. I was about to shoot frost at it when a lanky looking boy with a mop of brown hair jumped off the dragons back and stood between us, telling the dragon to calm down. The boy couldn't have been much younger than me.

Once the animal had relaxed, the boy turned and looked at me. His forest green eyes were focused directly on me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I blinked and lowered my staff and asked unable to keep the bewilderment from my voice, "You can see me? H-how can you see me?" I took a couple steps forward hesitantly, hunched over slightly to look into the eyes of the shorter boy before me. He looked at me like I had grown two heads, and let out a small sarcastic laugh,

"Well, yeah. That's kind of what eyes do, you know. See things." _'He can see me…'_ A warm tingle set in my stomach and made its way through my body. _'He... can see me.'_ The beast behind him snorted and shook its head. It nudged the boy in the back, the boy turned around and patted his black head, "Just a minute Toothless, I wanna make sure he's okaaaa~aahhh!"

I had ran at the boy and picked him up and swung him around, causing him to let out a small scream. _'He can see me! HE CAN SEE ME!'_ My excitement flowed through me freely. I heard the dragon growl, but ignored it, "YOU CAN SEE ME!" I yelled sitting the boy back on his two feet. He shook his head, trying to clear it from the dizziness I'm sure he was feeling. He laughed,

"I thought I already clarified that?" He ran a hand through his hair to the back of his neck, which he rubbed awkwardly, "Uh, don't most people see you?"

I shook my head, my excitement wearing down slightly as my past disappointment numbed it away. "No. Not normally. Do you… do you know who I am?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from my voice.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't stop myself from frowning. _'Dang, I knew that was too much to hope for.'_ "Do I know who you are? What kind of question is that? Of course I know who you are, who wouldn't recognize Jack Frost?"

_'He said my name.'_ "YOU SAID MY NAME! YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND YOU SEE ME!" I hugged the boy. My excitement coming back tenfold.

"Uh, whoa." He stumbled backwards as I let him go, a small smile on his face, "Are all legendary beings this slow and repetitive or is that just you?" I ignored his question, shooting up into the sky and letting out a loud 'whoop'. Finally someone can see me, someone _believes_ in me. This is unbelievable. I landed back on my feet directly in front of him. I grabbed his shoulders and smiled, eliciting another growl from the black beast,

"So you can for sure see me?"

"No, not really. I've just been answering all of your questions, and having a conversation with you, but no, I can't really see you." He rolled his green eyes, but continue to smile at me. My smile grew. I chuckled and dropped my hold on his shoulders,

"So you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. So do you have a name, or should I call you smartass?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and this is my dragon," He turned and patted the black scaly head, "Toothless."

Toothless narrowed his eyes at me and growled. "Boy, he sure seems friendly." I said deciding not to reach out and pet him. Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, well. It takes him awhile to get use to strangers. He'll warm up to you soon enough."

From there we just talked about whatever came to mind, I mainly asked about dragons and what life was like on Berk. He asked me all sorts of questions about the world and what it was like. Once the sun had started going down he led me to the Village where he introduced me to the other kids our age, and a handful of the adults that were around. I couldn't believe it, _'The entire Island could see me! Even the parents and elders! Hiccup said it had to do with the fact the Vikings held the old stories and legends close to their hearts, always remembering and retelling the stories to younger generations.'_

I spent over two months on Berk, learning about their life style, dragons, and making friends too. That was when Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's dad, got a letter from the DunBroch family in Scotland. The letter explained that they'd like to make a truce, and wish to meet with Stoic and his mean to work out the problems.

This meaning the Stoick along with his trusted companions would board a ship and sail over to Scotland, and that meant the Hiccup was going too. At first I was upset that my best friend would be leaving be behind. He of course caught on to my feelings of abandonment and reassured me that he wasn't going unless I was with him, saying 'I don't wanna be stuck with some snooty spoiled princess'. Seeing as Toothless probably wouldn't be let off the boat's once they got to Scotland.

I'd flown most of the way right next to Toothless and Hiccup, and occasionally riding on the dragon behind Hiccup- now that Toothless accepted me that is. Once we made it to Scotland I had immediately decided I should come here more often, because let's face it, kilts are funny. And it goes without saying that I was ecstatic that the people of DunBroch could see me too, just like the Village of Berk!

When we walked into the DunBroch's castle all the people gasped and started talking excitedly when they saw me. Hiccup whispered, "Show-off." I took the time to check out our surroundings as we walked to the front of the room to stand before the King, Queen, and their children- Three identical triplet boy's probably about 3, and one surly and unhappy looking Princess slouched over in her chair with her face buried in her hands. "Not very elegant, is she?" I whispered to Hiccup, who laughed quietly with me until Stoic shot us a look to silence us.

"King and Queen of DunBroch! We have come at your request of working out a truce between our two groups." Stoic's voice boomed throughout the room. Surprisingly the Queen was the one to answer,

"And we thank you for that, dear Stoick the Vast. My husband and I have come to the decision that this feud between us had gone on for far too long and without any real reason."

"Aye," The King interjected, "We believe it is time to set aside out differences and unit in our uniqueness, um, and brotherhood.. uh, and you know.. in friendship and such-"

"I've got this dear." The Queen said cutting off her husband's rambling and patting his arm. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the interaction.

"Easy to see who wears the pants in that relationship." I whispered to Hiccup and again he laughed with me, but this time his father ignored us and asked the Queen.

"And how do you want to go about this truce, your Highnesses?"

"By joining our families." The Queen stated, motioning to the girl still hunched over on her chair, "Our daughter will marry your son."

Hiccup's laughter turned into a choking sound as what the woman in front of us said finally registered. While my laughter grew to the point where I was doubled over and practically crying. Stoick seem just as flabbergasted as every other person from Berk that was in the room. "Uh.. are you sure, you'd be okay with that? I mean, look at my boy, he's well.. that." Stoick had explained motioning to all of Hiccup.

"Gee. Thanks for that, dad." Hiccup frowned finally out of his coughing fit. "Shut up, Jack!" He punched me in the shoulder with about as much force as a kitten. I tried to control my laughter,

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry! Hey! Don't hit me!" I smiled at my friend, "Congrats on the marriage, Hic. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife."

"You know what, Frost? Fuc-"

"ALRIGHT!" Stoick hollered stopping Hiccup from speaking, before turning back to the King and Queen. Sure he'd wanted something in exchange for his alliance to the DunBroch Clan, but he wasn't about to sell his son's future for it. "Your highness, I hardly think that marrying are kids is necessary. I mean, they don't even know each other."

The Queen seemed to have already thought of that, "They'll get to know each other as they go."

Stoick tried again, "Y-You Highness, I'm sure we can just agree to be allies, without involving our kids in this-"

"But then how will we know you won't back out, if we ever need you? A family tie is the only sure fired way to make sure we help each other in the time of need."

"For the love of bows and arrows, mum! Will ye drop it? Ah don't want ta marry some boy Ah don't know! Ah agree with Stoick! Figure out another way ta combine our Clans!" The Princess had finally lifted her head from her hands, revealing her pale blue eyes, and a bright orange red curl that stuck out from the head part of her dress. Her Scottish accent was thicker than her mothers.

"Merida we have discussed this! Now be silent!" The Queen snapped at her daughter.

"No! Ah will not be silent! Not when it comes ta mah future! Ah make mah own path!" She stood up angrily and bolted from the room. The Queen had yelled after her, but got no answer.

After that Hiccup and I were sent out of the Castle were the adults were talking. We aimlessly wondered around, until I caught the sight of a head of curly fire color hair. "Excuse me?" I said walking up the girl who had just reached the stable and was stroking the snout of a huge black and white horse. The girl turned around quickly and I quickly recognized that it was in fact the Princess of DunBroch.

"Whadda ye want?" She asked. There was no hint of malice in her voice, or happiness either. "Are ye.. are ye Jack Frost?"

"I sure am." I smiled crookedly at her, "Your names Merida, right?" She nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you Merida. This is my best friend, Hiccup." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward so he was slightly between me and the Scottish girl. "He's also the boy you're supposed to marry!"

"Jack!" Hiccup said in an angry whisper, "Are you trying to get me killed?!"

Merida simply stared at him for a minute, before laughing, "Are ye sure? He don't look like a Vikin' ta me."

"Oh yeah. Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's all laugh at Hiccup because he doesn't fit the Viking image. You sound like my dad." Hiccup said dejectedly kicking the ground. Merida stopped laughing, and a look of understanding washed over her features. She reached forward and grabbed his hand, surprising us both.

"Ah'm sorry for laughin', Hiccup. Ah understand how ye feel. My mum always seems disappointed in me as well." She smiled at him for a minute before dropping his hand and turning to the horse that was behind her. Hiccup glanced back at me for a second and I noticed the slight blush on his face. _'Oh ho, maybe Hic's got a soft spot for this girl.'_ I'd thought to myself.

She'd turned back to us, "So boys, are ye up for a little adventure?"

"I'm game!" I smiled, "Adventure's my middle name!"

"Good ta know, Frosty." She laughed, "What about ye, 'Cup? Wanna go on a ride?"

"Uh, well, I'm not really big on horses." Hiccup said backing up from the huge stallion, "But I'll ride my dragon." He let out a sharp whistle, and within seconds Toothless landed next to him. Ears twitching with happiness. He tilted his black head to the side and his green eyes focused on the horse in front of him and the girl with firey hair. He growled slightly backing up.

"Cool! Ah've never seen a dragon before!" The horse whinnied and shook his head, "Awh, Angus, ye big baby! Ah'm sure the dragon's friendly… Right, 'Cup?" Merida turned and looked at Hiccup waiting for reissuance. Hiccup nodded and repeated the same thing he'd said to me when I first met him,

"It takes him awhile to get use to strangers. He'll warm up to you soon enough. Right, Toothless?" Toothless let out a low growl and Merida raised an eyebrow at him. Hiccup laughed nervously, "Come on, Toothless. I want her to like us." He whispered to dragon. I laughed and held my staff firmly in my hand,

"How about a little race kiddies?" I took off into the air. Hiccup and Toothless were close behind, and Merida and Angus weren't far behind, even with the disadvantage of being on the ground. We'd flown/rode into the forest and took a break in a huge circle of rocks, where Merida told us stories of her homeland. We also got to know each other a little bit better. I found out she was 15 ½ years old, only a year under Hiccup, and 3 ¼ under me. I also found out she was pretty good with a bow and arrow.

When we got back to the castle that night they'd informed us that the wedding was off, but Hiccup would have to take place in the tournament for Merida's hand that would take place in 3 to 4 years. We stayed in Scotland for almost a month and a half after that. All the while Merida, Hiccup, and I were inseparable. Sure, Merida and I, both being hot-headed sometimes got into a handful of fights, only a couple of which turned physical –mainly her punching me in the face-, but Hiccup was always there to pull us apart.

A while after Hiccup, the other Berkians, and I got back to Berk, I knew I needed to go continue my winter duties. I'd spent too much time slacking off. When I went to tell Hiccup bye, he told me that he was going with me. He said I was the only one who really understood him and he didn't want to be left on the Island with no friends again. When I told him he still had Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He punched me in the arm and said they didn't count, but I knew he how much he wanted to go with me, and once his dad said it was okay we packed up and left.

But before I could go around and spread winter around there was one pit stop we had to make. We headed back to Scotland to Merida, once we told her we were going on a adventure she jumped at the chance to go. Her mother of course had said no, but her father said yes. Saying that his daughter traveling the world with Jack Frost, the winter spirit, and Hiccup, Stoic the Vast's son, would be something any father would be proud of.

To be honest I think he might have been drunk.

So know here we are, three months into our adventure. I've taken them everywhere I could think of and then some. And now the three of us were making our way through a dense forest- well, Merida was riding Angus, Hiccup was riding Toothless, who opted for walking on the ground next to the horse instead of flying, and I was letting the wind carry me near them.

"Can ye stop it with the snow, Frosty?" Yer goin' ta freeze Angus!" Merida complained, petting her horse. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm the winter spirit, Princess! What do you expect?"

"Don't call me Princess!"

"Guy's calm down okay? There is no need to fight."

"But Hiccup." She whined slightly, holding out his name, "He's just doin' it ta annoy me! He knows how much Ah hate cold and how much it bothers Angus!" Hiccup sighed and glanced up at me,

"Jack be nice to Mer." I opened my mouth to protest, but he gave me a pleading look saying he was way too tired to deal with us arguing.

"Fine." I pouted slightly and flew up ahead a little ways. I could hear Merida thank Hiccup from behind me, 'Those two should just get married already.' I weaved through the trees in the forest, dropping more snow in certain areas, and frosting over a couple of trees. The tree's started thinning out and suddenly I was standing in a huge clearing that was empty except for the huge tower that stood in the center of it. "Whoa. Cool! Hey guys! Guy!" I yelled back into the trees, "Hurry! You gotta see this!"

"What did ye do now, Frosty!?" Merida called and I could hear the gallop of Angus's hoof beats and she hurried through the woods. It mingled with the flapping of Toothless's wings and he flew out the trees and landed near me, Angus halted next to him.

"I found a tower!" I said pointing up at it with a smile, "Let's check it out!"

"Do ye really think that's a good idea?" Merida asked glancing up at it, "What if someone lives there?"

"Oh come on, Bushy! We can rest there! You two look exhausted." I tried, it seemed to work on Hiccup because he nodded.

"I think he's right, Mer. Besides, who would live in a tower in the middle of nowhere? A lost Princess? It's highly unlikely." Merida frowned, but nodded.

"Alright."

"Yes! Let's go!" I hollered, excited to explore the random tower. We walked to the base of the tower only to discover that there was no door. Upon further inspection though we noticed a window open at the very top. Toothless melted the snow around the bottom of the tower so Angus would have a warm spot to rest on. Merida dismounted her horse, and took a spot behind Hiccup on Toothless, so she could catch a ride to the top. "I'll meet you guys up there." I smiled and winked, "Try not to have too much of a good time without me." Shooting off the ground and allowing the wind to carry me up to the window. Merida yelled from below,

"JACK!"

* * *

**Rapunzel's p.o.v.**

I thought a heard a faint voice yell 'Jack', but I brushed it off as pure imagination as I finish my latest painting, looking at Pascal I smiled, "Well what do you think?" I had drawn a picture of a snowy forest with a little frozen river. Pascal nodded and gave me his equivalent of a thumbs up. A sharp breeze blew in threw the window, causing me to shiver violently._ 'Oh drat! I forgot to shut it.'_

I stood and laughed while walking backwards to the window, so I could still face Pascal, "Mother would kill me if she'd known I'd left the window open. I mean, you heard what she said before she left, Jack Frost would 'Nip my nose'." I used quotes around nip my nose. My leg's bumped the ledge of the window as I laughed remembering what Mother had said. I turned to close the window, "Honestly how silly-"

I came face to face with a pair of pale lips. _'Lips? That's not right! That'd mean there's a person on my window ledge.'_ There was a person on my window ledge. I tilted my head back slightly to see better. Pale lips, pale skin, hair as white as the freshly fallen snow, two beautifully stunning crystal blue eyes. This boy is like the embodiment of winter.. wait… it couldn't be-

"J-Jack Fr-Frost?" My voice trembled slightly.

He smiled down at me, well, actually it was more like smirked. His eyes crinkling slightly as he leant forward and kissed my nose, "At your service, Beautiful."

The kiss shocked me out of my stupor and I stumbled backwards tripping over my long blonde hair and falling on my butt. _'Jack Frost just nipped my nose… but his lips were warm. I would've thought he'd be freezing.'_

Jack stood up from the crouched position he had been in and stepped off the ledge, swinging a wooden staff in his hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could two more people jumped in threw my window.

"Damn it, Frost! What the hell was all that about?" A girl with red hair that curled into many curls and puffed out around her head barked at the white haired boy. Next to her was a boy with shaggy brown hair, who was thing and lanky looking.

"Mer, calm down, it's not li—" He stopped talking once he noticed me and he groaned, face-palming. "Oh God, we're breaking and entering!"

The red haired girl gasped, "Ah told ye someone probably lived here! This is the last time Ah listen ta ye two!"

"Merida, Hiccup, relax!" Jack laughed, "I guess you were wrong, Hiccup, a lost Princess does seem to live here." He winked at me. I felt my face warm up, and Pascal climbed up on top of my head to look at the three strangers in my house.

"I-I'm not a lost Princess, I'm R-"

"Whoa! Check out all that hair!" The girl, Merida, called amazed, stepping off of it once she realized she was standing on it. _'Oh no! They're after my hair!'_ I stood up quickly as I pulled it all to me and threw it behind me, gabbing a frying pan that was sitting near me and held it out as a weapon.

"I know what you're after and you can't have it!" I yelled. The three of them shared a confused look. Jack was the one that asked and took a step towards me.

"What are you talking about, Blondie?"

_'Blondie?!'_ I frowned and raised the pan in the air to defend myself if he continued to come closer, thankfully he stopped though once I raised my makeshift weapon. Not out of fear though, it was easy to see he was amused as he leant on his staff while smirking at me. "My hair! I know you want it."

"Ah have enough problems with mah own hair, why would Ah want yers?" Merida laughed and knocked a red curl out of the way of her pale blue eyes. She seemed to be amused as well. I scoffed _'Would no one take me seriously?!'_

"Because of its magical healing powers! Duh!" Realizing what I said I gasped, dropping the pan to cover my mouth, _'Shoot! I didn't mean to say that!' _Hiccup gave me a strange look.

* * *

**Hiccup's p.o.v.**

"Because of its magical powers! Duh!" The blonde haired girl snapped, then gasped covering her mouth. The frying pan clattered to the cold stone floor. _'Magic powers?'_ I stared at her, trying to organize my thoughts, why does this sounds like something I should know…

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I turn 15 tomorrow." She answered through her hands. _'15… tomorrow is when they put out the lanterns for the kidnapped princess of Corona. What did they say her name was.. Rapunzel right? Golden hair, green eyes… Oh my god.'_

"Is your name Rapunzel?" I asked, urgency in my voice. I saw Jack and Merida give me confused glances out of the corner of my eye. I took a step forward cautiously, not sure if she'd pick up the frying pan again. The blonde girl looked stupefied.

"I.. I- Yes, it is. H-how did you know-"

I hunched over looking at the ground, _'This is incredible.'_ I ran my fingers through my brown hair making it messier then it had been previously. _'We've found the Lost Princess. I was only kidding when I said there could be a Princess here. This is great!'_ A crooked smile was on my lips, if only for a second, before it fell and panic over took my features. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh no. Holy shit."

"'Cup what's the matter?" Merida touched my shoulder as I tried pulling out my hair. I glanced from her to Jack,

"Don't you know who she is? Don't you remember that name?" They both shook their heads, "We were just in the city of Corona you guys! Come on! It's Rapunzel! The lost Princess? She was taken from the castle as an infant? Her mother was saved by a magic healing flower when she was pregnant with her? Her 15th birthday is tomorrow?"

Realization flashed over their faces, "Oh my god." Merida breathed turning to the girl. Jack's face however just lit up, "I kissed a Princess. Sweet."

"What?" Merida and I both looked at me with the same expression. The unexpected statement made me forget my momentary panic. He shrugged and waved us off with a small chuckle,

"Nothing. Nothing, don't worry about it. So this is the Lost Princess?"

Letting me panic return I walked over to the window, "Yes, and we," I motioned to Jack, Merida, and myself, "Need to get out of here before the people who kidnapped her come back and _they kill us_." I tried to stress the words but they really just ended up sounded frightened. I was just about to climb onto the windows ledge when Merida gabbed my arm,

"What are ye talking about?! Hiccup, we can't just leave the poor girl here! We need ta return her ta her family!"

"I couldn't agree more, Mer. She needs to be returned to her family, so why don't we go get them and bring them here to get her-"

"Ye can't be serious?! 'Cup! Ah'm not leavin' her here by herself!" Merida let go of my arm and crossed her arms across her chest, "It's mah duty as a Princess to not leave another Princess when they're in need!"

"You can't be serious?" I groaned and stepped away from the window, "Merida, I don't really wanna die, do you? I mean, if we stay here, her kidnappers will come back to find us and who says we could take them?! I mean, Jack will be fine because he's technically already dead-"

"Hey!" Jack complained.

"-But we aren't! We'd be putting ourselves in danger, along with Rapunzel, don't you see that?" I begged pulling on her arm, "I don't… I don't want you to get hurt, Merida." The last part came out so softly, I wasn't even sure if she heard me at first. But she smiled softly and squeezed my hand,

"Then we won't stay here." She let go of my hand and walked over to Rapunzel. The blonde girl hadn't said a thing, or moved an inch since I called her the lost Princess. "But were takin' her with us!"

_'Of course!'_ I groaned turning back to the window and laying my head on the ledge. I heard Jack sit by my head and laugh, "You know, I really thought she was going to give in to you for a minute." He cleared his throat and did his best imitation of me, "'I don't want you to get hurt, Merida.' Classic Hiccup."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, my friend." I lifted my head from the wood and took a seat by him sitting cross legged on the ledge, while he sat with one leg propped up and swung the other once absentmindedly. "Do you think I'd die quickly if I jumped from here?" Jack laughed again and shook his head,

"I'm pretty sure that either me or Toothless would catch you before you hit the ground."

I almost asked if he wanted to take a bet on it, but I noticed his gaze had strayed back to Merida and the blonde. I smirked, or I tried too- mine wasn't as good as his, "Ohh, I see. You like her, don't you Jack?"

He sputtered slightly, "What? You dare insult my honor by suggesting such a thing as Jack Frost having a warm soft heart?! The audacity! The nerve!" I raised my eyebrow and the corners of his crystal blue eyes crinkled and he chuckled lightly, "Yeah, maybe a little. She's cute. I'll give her that, her people skills could use some work. I mean.. a frying pan? Really?"

I laughed along with him, "Maybe she's never been around other people? That seems to the most likely reason." My gaze followed Jack's and took in the two girls standing across the room from us, talking excitedly. Rapunzel's frying pan all but forgotten as she jumped up and down, hugging Merida.

"Innocent." I said taking in all of Rapunzel. From her hair, to her expression, body language, to the way she dressed. "Childish, even." I glanced at Jack who had a fond smile on his face. He looked over at me when I continued, "Seems like the perfect girl for you." He raised an eyebrow, silently asking me to explain, "She's a girl who hasn't been outside this tower, who hasn't seen anything, or met anyone. Everything will be amazing to her, wonderful, fascinating, inspiring even. She'll see the wonder in all the little things she sees, her childlike innocence fueling her imagination. She's like a child, and I don't mean that as an insult." I smirked slightly, "And isn't it your job to bring happiness to children?"

His eyebrow fell and he looked over at the girls again, his fond smile returning, "Yeah, it is, Hic." He gripped the staff in his lap, "I'm going to do it Hiccup." He gave a sideways look before returning his eyes to our female companions, "I'm going to being this girl home to her parents. To make then all happy."

I sighed, but didn't bother to keep my smile from my face, "Well if you and Mer are so set on bringing her along then I guess I have to come too. I mean, someone needs to make sure you two don't get her killed, and besides, you'll need someone to break up the fights that are sure to ensue between you and Merida. Plus you need someone like me who's got all this Viking finesse." Jack laughed,

"Right, Hiccup, you the Viking."

* * *

**Merida's p.o.v.**

"Then we won't stay here." I let go of Hiccup and made my way over to Rapunzel. She hadn't said a word since Hiccup declared her the Lost Princess, and the wee darling looked frozen in her spot. "But were takin' her with us!"

I heard Hiccup groan and Jack moved to go see him, but I focused on the girl in front of me, "Are ye alright?" I asked, she didn't say anything. I tried again, "Mah name is Merida. Ah'm the Princess of the DunBroch Clan."

That seemed to be enough to start to being her out of her stupor, "I-I'm Rapunzel.. b-but I'm not a Princess, like you. I'm just.. Rapunzel."

"That's the name of the Lost Princess," I smiled at her, "And trust me, there aren't a lot of people named Rapunzel." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Are ye alright?" I asked again. She nodded, then stopped and shook her head slowly.

"No, I-I'm not… I'm sorry, but I've lived here my whole life with my Mother Gothel. There's no way I could be the Princess you think I am." My smile turned sad,

"Ah actually think you are, wee one. Hiccup, wouldn't just blurt something he wasn't 100% sure on. It's not something he does." I paused studying her face, _'She looks exactly like the mural of the Lost Princess they have in the square, albeit a lot older, but still!'_ "Isn't everything Hiccup said true though? Yer birthday is tomorrow, same as the Princess. Her mother was saved by a flower with healing powers, and that's what yer hair does. Ye've got her blonde hair and green eyes."

"Well," Rapunzel giggled softly, "That's a lot of coincidences, that's for sure." She ran her fingers through her hair smiling before dropping her arms and shaking her head. "B-but look at me, Merida! I can't be a Princess! I don't even look like one! I'm not elegant, or regal looking."

I snorted, "Well neither am Ah, but Ah assure ye, Ah am a Princess. Rapunzel ye don't have to look like one, to be one." I grabbed her hands, "Tell ye what, if ye come with me and mah friends, Ah'll teach ye everything Ah've learned about being a Princess. We'll make it ta Corona before the lanterns as let loose, and we'll talk ta the Queen and King about ye. And then if for some kind of unrealistic reason, we were wrong about ye, which Ah highly doubt, we'll get ye right back in yer tower before yer parents get back and realize ye are missing."

Rapunzel's face brightened, "The lanterns?! I _knew_ they were lanterns! And I can see them up close?!" She jumped up and down before wrapping her arms around me, "YES! Yes! I'll go with you if it means I get the chance to see the lanterns up close!" She let me go and jumped in spot, "B-but you promise you'll get me back before my Mother gets home in three days? She's forbid me from leaving the tower, ever. She's be absolutely furious to find out that I've left!" She put her hands over her mouth, "Oh no, it'd break her heart knowing I didn't listen- oh! Maybe I shouldn't go-"

I pulled her hands from her face and held then between us, "As yer friend, Ah promise that ye will be back home before ye mother gets back. Don't worry, Rapunzel, everything will be okay."

"As my… friend? You wanna be my friend?!" She gapped at me. _'Hasn't she ever had a friend before?'_ I nodded, smiling at her,

"Of course Ah do! We're both Princess's, 'Punzel!"

"'Punzel'?"

"It's a nickname." I explained, "Friends give them to friends." I chuckled, "Mine call me 'Mer', for short, and those too," I pointed a finger over my shoulder at Jack and Hiccup, "I call Jack, 'Frosty', and I call Hiccup, ''Cup' or 'Hic'. Nicknames are just something fun friends call each other. Like how Jack called you Blondie."

He eye's widened, "J-Jack wants to be my friend?" She looked over at the boy's and her face turned pink, "Mother would be furious if I was friends with boys. They're evil, she says."

"Not ta be rude, but yer mum sounds pretty evil." I said, Rapunzel giggled absentmindedly and breathed out a light, "Yeah..". I pulled on her hands slightly, "Come on, 'Punzel, I'll introduce ye to them, they're really nice."

I drug her over to the window, "Time for proper introductions! Boy's this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"It's nice to meet you." Rapunzel said looking down at her bare feet. I watched Hiccup elbow Jack in the side,

"It's nice to meet you too, Rapunzel."

"Nice to know ya, Punzie." Jack smiled lopsidedly at her making her cheeks tint pink. I looked at Hiccup and he smiled secretively, nodding his head from the oldest in our group of friends to the youngest, and newest member. I smiled catching his drift, _'So Frosty likes Rapunzel, eh?'_

"Well look at that," I pointed at Rapunzel's feet, "Ye don't wear shoes either! Neither does Jack, I wonder what else ye have in common?"

Hiccup nodded, "Me too. Maybe we should get to know you a little better, Rapunzel. What do you do for fun?"

* * *

**Rapunzel's p.o.v.**

"Oh, uh, well, I read," I said thinking of the three book's that I've read and reread multiple times in my almost 15 years of living. "I love learning about knew things. I like to bake and dance, but mainly I paint. I love art."

"What a coinky-dink!" Hiccup smiled at me, "Books are my specialty, Merida here bakes, and Jack loves to make… art stuff. What would you even call what you do Jack?"

"Causin' problems." Merida looked at the white haired boy smugly, he laughed.

"I call it Frostin."

"What's… Frostin?" I asked. Jack looked at me, and his lips curled into a bright smile. The memory of them on my nose flashed in my mind and I had to fight the flush I felt creeping up my cheeks. He stood, twirling the staff in his hands before stopping and bringing the flat part of it to the stone floor of my tower. Beautiful swirls of frosty patterns twisted and danced along the stone from where the staff hit. I was awe struck, "That's absolutely beautiful!" It took me a minute to realize how cold my feet had just become. "Oh, it's cold too." I giggled, stepping up onto the ledge to get my feet off of the cold.

"Frost yer gonna make her loose her feet ye buffoon!" Merida huffed shaking her head, her curls bounced with the movement. Hiccup stood from the window and looked around,

"We should go if we're going to." He helped me down and over the frosty patch of stone, "But before we do, we need to do something with our hair, so that it doesn't get in the way." I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit I had started. He smiled nicely at me before turning to Merida, "How good are you with hair?"

Jack snorted, "Have you seen your own hair, Hiccup? You'll have Punzie looking like a frizz-ball if we let her do it!"

"Ey! Shut yer mouth, Frosty!" Merida said gathering up my hair, and carrying it too me. "Let's get this started, yeah 'Punzel?" I nodded, and the two of us walked to the far part of the castle where she started working on my hair. Jack and Hiccup went and sat in my kitchen for the time being to get us girls our privacy. "Ye sure do have a lot of hair, 'Punzel, have ye ever thought about cutting it?"

"No I could!" I gasped slightly and frowned, "It'll loose it's power if I do."

"Would that really be a bad thing?"

"Mother would be-"

"Furious. Ah know." Merida gave me a reassuring smile, "No worries, 'Punz, Ah won't let anything happen to yer hair." After another handful of minutes she sat back and clapped her hands, "All done!"

I stood from the spot on the floor I had been sitting and walked to the mirror to see what she'd done. My hair was now up in a thick braid and ended just a little past my butt now. _'Yay! No more dragging on the floor!'_ I smiled happily, "Thank you Merida! I love it!"

"Ain't a problem, 'Punzel." She smiled back, before turning to the kitchen and yelling for the boys, "We're all done in here!"

Hiccup came in first with Jack following a couple steps behind looking at the flower he was twirling in his hand. Hiccup stopped once he saw my hair, causing Jack to run into his back. "Hey, what's the big idea, Hic? Can't you warn a person before you sto-"

Jack's sentence died when he looked up at me. They both stared and I was starting to get a little bit self-conscious. "So what do you think?" I spun in a circle showing off Merida's handy work. Hiccup was the first to speak up,

"Uh, whoa, your hair looks so short now." I bit my lip, waiting. "It uh, looks good- really good, really nice." He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, the freckles on his face showing up more prudently now that his face was reddening. Merida laughed quietly from next to me,

"Ignore Hiccup. He's not very good at talking to girls in general, let alone trying to complement them." She whispered. I nodded a small smile on my face. She turned to Jack, "Well Frosty, what do you have to say? I did great, right? And to think you even doubted my powers for a second! For shame."

Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and walked towards me. He walked around me a couple of times, and reminded me slightly of a predator circling its prey, but you know, a lot less scary. Finally he stood in front of me and smiled, "Not bad, Bushel. Not bad, but I think there's something missing." He placed the flower he had in his hands gently in my hair, right above my ear. "There." His smile widened, "Now you look like a Rapunzel."

I smiled back looking up at him. 'He's pretty tall' I tilted my head absentmindedly to the side, only to be snapped out of my Jack infatuated thoughts when Pascal climbed up onto my head and started squeaking angrily at Jack. Jack took a couple of steps back, only to lean forward again and stare at him.

"Hey look, Hiccup! It's a miniature Toothless."

Hiccup snorted, and Merida shook her head. "Who's Toothless? I asked confused. Merida placed a hand on my shoulder, "You'll see in a few minutes, I hope you like dragons. Now, how do we get down from here?" She said walking to the window.

"Dragons!?" I hollered elatedly, "Dragons are real?!"

"Of course, I mean, I'm real aren't I?" Jack smiled amused as he passed me and walked over to the window where Merida was. I didn't have a chance to squeal again, because Hiccup re-asked Merida's question,

"So Rapunzel, how do we get out of here?"

_'Huh?'_ "Oh right, well we can go the way my mum always did, but I'd have to undo all my hair so you can ride down." I answered joining them at the window. Merida's eyes grew a little,

"Yer mum climbs down with yer hair?"

"Of course! I mean, why else do you think it's always down like it was?" Jack snorted,

"Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Let down your long hair." I swung at him playfully and he jumped back on the window's ledge, "Hey I'm only kiddi-AH!" He stepped backwards and fell out of the tower.

"JACK!" I screamed in fear and lunged towards the window. Only to lean out of it and see him floating in a relaxed position a little ways under the ledge. Merida and Hiccup were both laughing softly, while he smiled smugly up at me,

"Awh, you do care."

"You-You-You!" I stammered angrily, "You scared me, you jerk!" I jumped out the window at him to tackle him. _'Tackle him?! HE'S FLOATING RAPUNZEL! YOU IDIOT!'_ The wind whipped by my head as I fell with Jack, who was trying to desperately correct himself.

I wrapped my fingers tightly around the front of his shirt as we fell head first to our doom. I closed my eyes excepting the fact I was probably about to die, _'Oh well, this is what I get for not listening, is what Mother would tell me.'_ The question on whether I could actually die floated through my head quickly after. Since my hair would heal me if I sang, was it a possibility?

"RAPUNZEL!"

"PUNZEL! FROSTY YE BETTER NOT DROP HER!"

I heard Hiccup and Merida yelling from the top of the tower over the wind. Which is when I realized the sound of the wind rushing by my head had stopped. I opened my eyes slowly to realize that Jack had corrected our fall and now instead of falling head first, I was laying on his chest and he back was horizontal to the ground. My green eye's met his blue ones and he smirked,

"Scared ya."

"You bully!" I yelled punching his chest lightly. He laughed and spun us over so that I would hit the ground first. I screamed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist, momentarily forgetting the fact I was in a dress and that action was very unladylike. It earned another laugh from him,

"Don't worry, Punzie. I won't drop you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I nodded into the crook of his neck.

"JACK FROST! AH SWEAR TA GOD IF YE DROP THAT GIRL AH WILL END YER LIFE!"

Merida's voice boomed as her and Hiccup passed Jack and I, while riding a slick black dragon. I happily noted that Pascal was in Merida's hands. I would have felt terrible if I had forgotten him. Jack turned us vertical as we reached the ground. "You've reached your destination, please exit the Winter Spirit in an orderly fashion." After a minute of not moving, he smiled, "That'd be you Punzie."

I looked into his eyes before glancing down at the grass. _'This will be the first time, I touch grass..'_ I slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist and hesitantly touched one of my toes to the ground. _'It kind of tickles.'_ I placed one whole foot on the ground, and then the other. Wiggling my toes into the grass, it was soft and prickly at the same time. I giggle and looked back up at him. He just continued to smile down at me, which is when I realized I still had my arms locked around his neck.

I let go quickly and stumbled backwards muttering an apology, only to run into Merida. She handed me Pascal with a small smile and then grabbed my hand and lead me over to a big black and white horse.

"Rapunzel and Pascal. This in Angus. Angus, this is Rapunzel and Pascal."

"Well hi Angus!" I smiled at the horse and reached out to pet his nose, which he graciously accepted. "He's adorable!" I squeal, "This is the first time I've ever met a horse!" Pascal nodded in agreement and tapped Angus on the snout too.

"Rapunzel, come here." Hiccup called, pulling my eyes from the horse to him. He reached a hand out to me and I walked over to him, "Rapunzel, this is Toothless." He patted the head of the black dragon that was sitting next to him, "Toothless, this is Rapunzel and Pascal."

I smiled timidly at the dragon before me. _'I only read about dragons in a book and in the book they're dangerous and mean, but this one seems nice.'_ I tilted my head to the left. Toohthess copied my action. I moved my head right, and again Toothless copied me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I reached forwards to bet his head, but he moved and nuzzled his face into my stomach.

"Aw! He's such a little cutie! Who's a good dragon? Who's a good dragon!? That's right! You are!" I said scratching his ears to hugging him. "Oh Hiccup! He's a sweetheart!" I said turning to my friends who were looking at me in shock. "What?"

"He's never warmed up to anyone that fast before." Hiccup stated. Even Jack and Merida looked impressed.

"It took me almost a month and a half to get him to like me!"

"Aye! Same!"

I chuckled, "What can I say? Animals just like me!" I turned back to Toothless, who now had Pascal sitting on his head. Pascal turned black and tried to growl like a ferocious dragon, but then smiled at me asking if I thought he did a good job.

"You strike fear into the hearts off all." I smiled petting them both on the head.

The sun was starting to fall behind the nearby mountains. "Ah think we'd better get moving, if we wanna make it to Corona before the lanterns fly." Merida spoke, mounting Angus. _'The lanterns!'_ I was so caught up in making new friends I almost forgot.

"Right." Hiccup nodded as he got on Toothless. "Is everyone ready?"

"Not quite." Jack answered, looking between all of us, "Who's giving Punzie a ride? Cause I can if no one else can."

"Ah can." Merida said. "Last thing we need is ye dropping her, Frosty."

"Me and Toothless can too." Hiccup answered, "So I guess just pick who you wanna ride with, Rapunzel."

I glanced between my three new friends, _'Pick one? I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings though!'_ I looked at Pascal who was still sitting on Toothless's head. "Pascal, who do you wanna ride with?"

Pascal lifted his tail and pointed it down at Toothless, who smiled happily. "Reptiles have to stick together, huh?" I chuckled lightly at the interaction to hide my disappoint at the fact he didn't choose Jack. _'I would have loved to fly freely with him.'_

Hiccup smiled and offered me a hand, "Princess?" He said with a cheeky smile. I laughed again, "Why thank you good sir." I took his hand, and as he was getting ready to pull me up I asked, "Would you mind if I sat in front of you, I feel like I might fall off sitting behind you."

He almost instantaneously scooted back on his saddle to make room for me, and pulling me in front of him. I sat sideways with Pascal in my lap. One of Hiccup's arms slid around my back and the other was across my lap so he could grab Toothless's reins. My face heated up at the sudden contact, "Sorry." He apologized clearing his throat, "It's the only comfortable way to hold the reins."

"That's okay." I smiled slightly, "It just startled me."

"Are you two ready?" Jack asked from where he was leaning up against Angus, one eyebrow raised. Hiccup raised his hands in mock surrender taking the reins with them,

"Uh, yup! All good here, let's go."

I squealed in delight when we took off into the air. I finally had friends. I was finally getting the adventure I'd always wanted. I was finally going out to see the world. To see the lanterns. _'I'm finally going home!'_

I paused, _'Going home? I mean leaving home, right?'_ I shrugged, _'It doesn't matter, I'm going to see the lanterns!'_ This is going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

So there you have it! :3 I really just planned on making this a one shot, but I have a couple other scenes I'd like to write that spin off from this, so who knows.

I do apologize, I couldn't write a Scottish accent (let alone any other) to save my life. ,

Also, I feel like Pascal and Toothless would be friends.

Well~ I hope you liked it!


End file.
